Customer behavior information is a valuable resource for companies and is increasingly used to make business decisions. Collecting, analyzing, and utilizing this information is challenging, however. Relying on customer feedback through interviews, focus groups, and surveys is costly, time-consuming, and unreliable. The information collected through these practices is limited and subjective.